


Two to start, one to end it

by alias_levi



Series: Every Relationship Is Work [4]
Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: Arguing, Boss/Employee Relationship, F/M, Smut, Swearing, fem!reader - Freeform, inappropriate relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:41:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24604870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alias_levi/pseuds/alias_levi
Summary: After having to listen to Elon try and convince you, you snap. Eventually you get tired of all the shouting and being mad so you try and settle this once and for all.
Relationships: Elon Musk/Reader
Series: Every Relationship Is Work [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1422016
Comments: 8
Kudos: 28





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Elon-Anon (from my Tumblr's Asks)](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Elon-Anon+%28from+my+Tumblr%27s+Asks%29).



> Another work which I initially uploaded to Tumblr where it was inspired by an ask. Feel free to find me on there @/alias-levi! Also I have to note that this was written almost half a year ago and I totally forgot to put it on AO3 as well...

“WHAT DO YOU EVEN MEAN BY THAT”, you shout; furious that Elon doesn’t seem to listen to your words.

“Y/N, I’m telling-”, his hands are raised in a soothing manner and Elon tries to level his voice in order to calm the situation.

However, that does nothing but make it worse. You’ve been talking back and forth for a while and by now the only thing you are is pissed.

Forgotten is the hierarchy, the fact that he is your boss, the fact that you are only an employee. But that isn’t entirely true. You really enjoy thinking that after all these weeks, after these months, your not _just_ an employee anymore. But aside with the wishful thinking, this is no time for that. 

“No, Elon, _I_ am telling you that it will not work out like you think it will! The risk of a backlash is too goddamn high!“

Exasperated Elon drops his hands. A little smirk appears on your lips as you realize that he’s losing his composure. “Oh, how would YOU know? Do you even have enough practical experience to be able to judge that?” 

There it is. The great Elon Musk has finally snapped. But his words had scratched your ego and you are in no better state of mind than him. 

Breathing in, you prepare for your next strike. “There are theories about that and they tell you in college! Please, take advice from someone who studied the goddamn subject for literal YEARS!”

“Don’t you DARE tell me how to promote my own fucking company! Don’t you think I have a little more praxis - as I’ve been in this business way longer than you? Also, I’m the literal fucking CEO of this fucking company. I. Am. Your. Boss. And I may remind you that you are still just an employee! No matter our private relationship: This. Is. Work.”

Scandalized you breathe in ready to counter but his words had hit close to home. You snap your mouth and glare at him. But this is it, you had reached your aim: the tension that had been building up for a few weeks now had been unbottled. 

Elon had been hard to deal with lately as he had gotten super mad very fast. After trying once you even had cut out asking him out or inviting him over for dinner. Another thing he didn’t knew is that you even showed up to his house one evening in order to surprise him. But he hadn’t been home and you never went back. 

“You’re right. My apologies, sir.“ 

You say this with as much venom and sarcasm as you can possibly put into your voice. You want to show him the hurt he has caused but as always, some men are just oblivious to other’s feelings. 

After grabbing your jacket and bag from the sofa you turn to the door. Your work has been done, the tension had finally left. Ready to turn the handle you hear Elon speak up again.

The atmosphere is heavy around you and your reaction apparently had made the annoyance in the air vanish. Frowning you keep your back to him and your head down. 

“I did not allow you to leave. The meeting is over when I say it is. Now sit down,“ the force behind his demand has you flinching but you don’t move. This is not over yet and you’ll keep your stance if he wants to keep playing. 

Only at his more quiet plea of a “please” you finally let go of the handle and turn to him.

His hands are braced up against the big glass table on the far side from you. He looks tired, once again, and pulls a chair. Letting himself drop down heavily, he kicks the chair next to him. 

”Take a seat,“ Elon demands more softly now, motioning to the chair just around the corner from his. The big glass table is cluttered with different files and colorful papers showing demos and campaigns by other companies.

Hesitantly you walk back to the couch and put your belongings down. The sudden quietness of his office makes you feel uneasy. Yet, you force yourself to keep your attention trained on him all the time. 

By the time you reach the chair and sit down, Elon has leaned forward. His face is now resting in his hand while his elbow is propped up on the table. 

Sitting this close you can see how grey-ish and pale his skin seems from all the things he had to put up with lately. He didn’t shave in a day and his hair is a complete mess. Resisting the urge to reach out and comb through it you sigh. 

You put on the best resting bitch face you can come up with at the moment and wait for him to start talking. 

“Listen, it’s been a long day and one hell of a week. We’re both worn out and this topic is apparently not quite easygoing. Why should we not launch this?” 

Elons voice is calm but the force behind it is clearly audible. Before answering you snort and resist a laugh. 

“Did really nothing I said to you in the past, what, two hours, reach your brain?” You lean forward, resting yourself against the table. “Did you not listen to me? Who did I talk for? Myself? Wow. Not thanks, I will not repeat myself.”

Eventually your face had been closer to his than he had expected because you can see the anger flare up in his eyes at your response. As you tried to lean back, underlining your decision of not repeating yourself, Elon had suddenly and firmly gripped your arm.

The motion had caused you to hiss in surprise and maybe even a little pain. Biting your lower lip to distract yourself from his uncomfortable hold on you, you keep you gaze locked on him. The expression in his eyes slowly but surely alters as his eyes snap to your mouth as soon as he notices. 

You both seem to be waiting. Yet, neither of you knows what for. Or do you?


	2. Chapter 2

Tension has the air so thick one could almost cut it as the both of you stare into each other’s eyes. Or almost, as Elon’s gaze still shoots down to your sucked in bottom lip every now and then. You internally smirk at the turn this whole situation had taken and suck in a breath.

Quickly leaning forward you release your lip and press your lips onto Elon’s. The sudden motion catches him by surprise and Elon doesn’t manage to reciprocate the kiss before you pull back again. He frowns and tries to lean in but you are already sitting in your chair as if nothing had ever happened.

“I’m sorry, that was very unprofessional of me, sir. Where were we?” A sweet smile on your lips you quickly scan the table for your notes. Luckily you find the papers only an arm’s length from you. Tossing Elon a shy smile you click your pen impatiently and wait for him to talk.

His posture is tense as he watches you. Eyes boring into yours he snatches the pen from your and shoots it across the room. 

“Get up.” You flinch at the sudden outbreak but obey.

Elon takes your face into his hands firmly and presses his lips onto yours. Eagerly his tongue swipes over your soft lips but you deny the entrance. An idea strikes you mind and you push him away hard.

“Sit,” you demand and a devious smirk appears along you lips, raising the corners of your mouth.

Elon’s eyes widen briefly before another push hits him square in the chest and he simply has to listen as his chair already presses into the back of his knees. Looking down at the situation in front of you, you step closer. One leg on either side of Elon’s legs you unbutton your blouse.

Feeling his hands resting at the backs of your thighs, moving higher to knead your ass, has you softly moaning into the touch and Elon getting braver. His lips plant gentle wet kisses on you stomach trailing from you belly button up to the underside of your bra. In the meantime your hands had themselves buried in his hair, softly pulling and guiding his kisses. 

Now, you have him leaning his head back to look at his face. With blown pupils and darkened green eyes he stares up at you patiently awaiting your next step. As you lean down to ever so lightly put your lips against his, Elon’s hands rush up to shove the unnecessary blouse down your shoulders.

The sudden feeling of cool air against your heated skin has your knees weak. They buckle and you find yourself on his lap. Now it’s Elon who smirks at you, thinking he is in charge but you can feel his arousal between your legs. Tilting your hip you rub your hot core against him causing him to groan and dropping his head back again. 

You dip your head to kiss along his jaw and neck, down his throat and to the collar of his shirt. Reaching the furthest you could go right now you gently bit down and suck at the skin, leaving a red-ish mark. Smiling proudly you lean back only to have Elon push you back slightly on his lap.

Indicating you to get up Elon takes to a standing position with him before helping you up on the table. The cold glass is a harsh contrast to your heated thighs even through your pants. But with Elon’s jittery hands trying to undo the button and zipper of your pants, you just know that this is worth it.

In order to help him, you hop down from the table again and drop your pants down to your ankles where you kick them off while hastily undressing Elon. Once his shirt is gone you turn to his pants. Teasingly you palm him through the thick fabric of his jeans, eliciting yet another impatient growl from him. 

Elon pushes you back onto the table and this time you gasp in shock as you heated skin meets with the seemingly frozen glass. Taking the chance Elon kisses you again, almost instantly invading your mouth with his tongue. You moan into his mouth while one of his hands starts kneading your breast, quickly followed by a dropping bra and a hot wet mouth wrapped around your nipple.

Scooting forward to the edge of the table, you meet Elons bucking hips and rub your soaked core against him. Hands shaking in anticipation you finally finish undoing his pants and freeing his erection. The shaft is hot and softly pulsing in your hand as you gently stroke him.

Elon breathes heavily against your skin while reaching down between your bodies to take over the lead. 

“Lean back,” he suggests, no longer demanding. 

Resting your weight onto your elbows you watch Elon curiously while he pushes your panties aside and positions himself right at your entrance. His questioning look is answered by hips pressing forwards, taking in the head of his cock, and a sighed version of “birth control”.

Finally he pushes his slowly forward, sliding his full length into your wet pussy. Soon after he finds a steady rhythm that has you moaning louder and louder. One hand on your breasts, again massaging them, Elon reaches down to put one of your feet onto the edge of the table. Being able to bury himself even deeper into you now, he manages to hit *that spot*.

While every thrust has you releasing a high pitched mix of a moan and a gasp, you feel the knot in your stomach tighten. Pressing yourself even further down the table to meet his every thrust, the heat and tension at the meeting point of your bodies gets almost unbearable. 

Elon’s movements getting unsteady, you feel his hands leave your body. Opening your eyes you see him put his arms on either side of your hips to hold his bodyweight up before quickening his thrusts for a end spurt.

It doesn’t take either of you long until you tumble over the edge of your orgasm. A short scream leaves your lungs as you fall back flat against the table, Elon collapsing on top of you. 

The glass is cold against your sweat slicked back as your chest rises and falls in labored breaths. Your hands find Elons head and you gently brush through his hair for a while until you both aren’t panting anymore. 

When Elon pushes himself up again you look at him through hooded eyes. When he doesn’t say anything you start, “So-“

But he interrupts you almost instantly. Pulling you up into a sitting position he quickly tells you, “we’ll talk tomorrow,” before pressing his lips to yours eagerly.


End file.
